


Sky Blush: เมื่อฟ้าเรื่อแดง

by mooncha9897



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncha9897/pseuds/mooncha9897
Summary: บินไม่เชื่อในรักแรกพบ...มันไม่ใช่ความรัก...แต่ก็เป็นความรู้สึกบางอย่างเหมือนเป็นการเตือนล่วงหน้าว่าเขาอาจจะตกหลุมรักจนถอนตัวไม่ขึ้นหากปล่อยให้ตัวเองตกลงไปบินรู้ตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่เขาเห็นอีดงมิน...





	Sky Blush: เมื่อฟ้าเรื่อแดง

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sky blush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723054) by [bijyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu). 



บินรู้ตั้งแต่วินาทีที่เห็นเด็กผู้ชายคนนั้น มันเหมือนกับเวลาหยุดเดิน เขายังคงได้ยินเสียงดนตรี ได้ยินเสียงเด็กฝึกคนอื่นๆ เสียงเสียดสีของส้นรองเท้ากับพื้นไม้ แต่เขารู้สึกเหมือนโลกทั้งใบอยู่ห่างออกไป มีเพียงแค่เขา เด็กผู้ชายคนนั้น และเสียงหัวใจของเขา...เสียงหัวใจที่เต้นรัวอยู่ในอก...ดังก้องอยู่ในหู มันดังเสียจนกลบเสียงอื่นๆ ไปจนหมด

  
  
เขาไม่เชื่อในรักแรกพบ...มันไม่ใช่ความรัก แต่ก็เป็นอะไรบางอย่าง ไม่ใช่แค่ความรู้สึกดึงดูด แต่เป็นความรู้สึก...เหมือนเป็นการเตือนล่วงหน้าว่าเขาอาจตกหลุมรักจนถอนตัวไม่ขึ้นหากปล่อยให้ตัวเองตกลงไป แว่บหนึ่งเขาสงสัยว่าตัวเองเป็นคนตื้นเขินขนาดนี้เชียวหรือ เพราะเด็กคนนั้นก็แค่งดงาม บินไม่คิดว่ามนุษย์คนหนึ่งจะมีหน้าตาหล่อเหลาขนาดนี้ได้

  


“นี่อีดงมินนะ” บินกะพริบตา เขารู้สึกเหมือนโดนดึงขึ้นมาจากใต้น้ำ ตอนนั้นเองที่เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังจ้องอยู่และรีบมองไปทางอื่น เขาย้ายสายตาไปที่ผู้ชายที่พาเด็กใหม่มา โนแทยุน ผู้จัดการคนใหม่ ชายผู้มีเสียงทุ้มก้องและรอยยิ้มอบอุ่น บินยังไม่รู้จักเขาดีนักแต่ก็รู้สึกชอบผู้จัดการใหม่คนนี้แล้ว “ดงมิน นี่มุนบิน เขาเกิดต้นปี 98 ก็เท่ากับอายุเท่านายนั่นแหละ”

  


อายุเท่ากัน...มันยากที่จะเชื่อว่าเด็กคนนี้ไม่ใช่เทวดาแต่เป็นเพียงเด็กอีกคนที่มีความฝันยิ่งใหญ่ และบินก็ตระหนักได้อีกอย่าง...ด้วยหน้าตาแบบนี้ ยังไงเด็กคนนี้ก็ต้องได้เดบิวต์ เขาเป็นคู่แข่ง และยังเป็นคู่แข่งที่ไม่ต้องพยายามมากมายก็ได้เปรียบกว่าพวกเขาทุกคน เด็กฝึกคนอื่นต้องไม่ชอบเด็กคนนี้แน่

  


“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ” อีดงมินกล่าว รอยยิ้มสุภาพประดับอยู่บนใบหน้า คราวนี้บินแค่มองอีกฝ่ายแว่บเดียวก่อนจะหลุบตามองพื้น ดงมินเจิดจ้าจนเกินกว่าจะมองไหว

  


“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก” เขาพึมพำ เกาคออย่างประหม่า

  


“บินอา ช่วยสอนดงมินเต้นหน่อยได้มั้ย”

  


“เอ่อ เอาสิครับ”

  


ผู้จัดการคนใหม่จากไป แล้วเด็กผู้ชายที่ชื่ออีดงมินก็ยิ้มให้เขาอีกครั้ง มันเป็นรอยยิ้มอายๆ แบบสงวนท่าที แล้วจู่ๆ บินก็นึกสงสัยว่าดงมินคิดยังไงเกี่ยวกับเขา เด็กผู้ชายที่งดงามขนาดนี้จะมองมนุษย์คนอื่นแบบไหน? ถ้าได้เห็นใบหน้าสวยๆ แบบนั้นในกระจกทุกวันก็คงเป็นธรรมดาที่จะมองมนุษย์คนอื่นว่าขี้เหร่ใช่ไหม?

  


“ฉัน...” บินเลียริมฝีปาก รสชาติของมันเค็มเหมือนรสชาติของเหงื่อ “ฉันอยู่ตรงนั้นนะ มีอะไรก็ไปหาแล้วกัน”

  


บินหันหลังและเดินกลับไปที่เดิมตรงหน้ากระจกโดยไม่รอคำตอบ หัวใจเขายังเต้นถี่ บินจึงหาเหตุผลอื่นให้มันเต้นดังกระแทกหน้าอกของเขา เขาเต้นจนหายใจแทบไม่ทัน บินไม่ได้หันกลับไปมองดงมินอีกเลยแต่กลับยังเห็นรอยยิ้มของอีกฝ่ายแม้ในยามหลับตา อีดงมินงดงามราวกับภาพฝัน

  


เขาทั้งผิดหวังและโล่งใจไปพร้อมๆ กันที่ดงมินไม่ได้พยายามคุยกับเขาอีกเลยหลังจากนั้น

  


***

  


การแสร้งทำเหมือนดงมินไม่มีตัวตนอยู่ไม่ควรจะเป็นเรื่องยาก ใช่ว่าบินจะสนิทกับเด็กฝึกทุกคนเสียหน่อย เด็กฝึกบางคนเข้ามาแล้วก็จากไป บางคนออกไปก่อนที่เขาจะจำชื่อกับหน้าได้ด้วยซ้ำ แต่ดงมินไม่ใช่คนที่จะมองข้ามไปได้ง่ายๆ แม้เจ้าตัวจะไม่ได้ตั้งใจเป็นจุดสนใจก็ตาม อีกครั้งที่บินนึกสงสัยว่าเป็นเพราะหน้าตาของดงมินหรืออะไรกันแน่...อะไรที่คอยแต่จะพาสายตาเขาไปหยุดที่เด็กคนนั้น

  


“นายคิดยังไงกับอีดงมิน” เขาถามมินฮยอกในคืนหนึ่งระหว่างกำลังกินรามยอนนอกร้านสะดวกซื้อ

  


มินฮยอกยักไหล่ขณะที่ใช้ตะเกียบคนรามยอนให้เข้ากัน “ก็...หน้าตาดีมาก? แล้วก็ขยันมาก มีความทะเยอทะยาน ยังไงเขาก็ต้องได้เดบิวต์แน่ๆ เพราะงั้นบางทีเราน่าจะผูกมิตรไว้ แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมถึงไม่รู้สึกอยากทำแบบนั้น”

  


มินฮยอกเป็นคนจริงใจแบบหาได้ยากแล้วก็เป็นคนใจดี คำพูดนั้นไม่มีความไม่พอใจหรือมุ่งร้ายแฝงอยู่ เป็นเพียงการประเมินแบบไม่มีอคติ แต่บินก็ไม่โทษมินฮยอกหรอกถ้าเจ้าตัวจะไม่พอใจ พวกเขาฝึกกันมาหลายปีแต่เด็กหน้าสวยที่ไหนไม่รู้กลับจะมาแย่งที่พวกเขาไปง่ายๆ

  


เขาจำคำพูดของมินฮยอกได้ในครั้งถัดมาที่เห็นอีดงมิน ครั้งนี้เขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายจริงๆ ไม่ใช่แค่เห็นผ่านตาระหว่างซ้อม เหตุการณ์เกิดขึ้นหลังการประเมิน บินหมดแรงจากการเตรียมตัวเข้ารับการประเมินครั้งนี้ แต่ที่ยิ่งกว่าคือเขารู้สึกกระสับกระส่าย เขาเพิ่งผ่านวิกฤตมาไม่นาน มันเป็นความรู้สึกสิ้นหวังหลังจากฝึกมานานแต่กลับไม่เห็นผลลัพธ์และไร้วี่แววที่จะได้เดบิวต์

  


“นายจะไปกับพวกเราไหม” ชานอูถามพร้อมกับมองมาที่เขาด้วยสายตากังวล ชานอูกับมินฮยอกยังกังวลเกี่ยวกับเขาอยู่

  


บินส่ายหัว เด็กฝึกส่วนใหญ่กลับไปตั้งแต่จบการประเมิน แต่บินไม่ได้รู้สึกอยากฉลอง เขาอยากเต้นมากกว่านี้ ซ้อมท่าเต้นต่างๆ ที่เขากับมินฮยอกฝึกกันมาตลอด 2-3 วันที่ผ่านมา อยากให้กล้ามเนื้อตัวเองปวดล้าไปอีกแบบ

  


“ฮยองโอเคหรือเปล่า เราทำได้ดีมากรู้มั้ย”

  


บินยิ้มให้มินฮยอก “ฉันรู้ ฉันโอเคน่า เพราะงั้นถึงได้อยากเต้นไง”

  


“ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่เข้าใจหรอก ให้อยู่เป็นเพื่อนมั้ย?”

  


บินได้ยินเสียงชานฮีเรียก ดูเหมือนคนอื่นๆ กำลังจะไปแล้ว

  


“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เที่ยวกันให้สนุกแล้วก็กินเยอะๆ ล่ะ”

  


เขาถอนใจหลังเพื่อนๆ จากไป ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาไม่ชอบเวลาอยู่กับเพื่อน แต่พักนี้เขาต้องการอยู่กับตัวเอง ส่วนหนึ่งอาจเป็นเพราะงานพาร์ทไทม์ที่บริษัทให้ไปทำเพื่อปรับปรุงทักษะการเข้าสังคมของเขาก็ได้ บินชอบทำงานที่ร้านกาแฟก็จริง แต่การรับมือกับลูกค้าก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกเหนื่อยเหลือเกินในบางครั้ง

  


บินเดินเข้าไปในห้องซ้อมและก็ต้องประหลาดใจเมื่อเห็นว่ามีใครบางคนอยู่ที่นั่นแล้ว เด็กคนนั้นไม่ได้ทำอะไร เพียงแค่จ้องไปที่เงาสะท้อนของตัวเองในกระจกและหอบหายใจ ดูเหมือนจะซ้อมมาได้สักพักแล้ว ผมของเจ้าตัวยุ่งเหยิง หน้าเป็นสีแดงจัด แต่ถึงกระนั้นก็ยังคงงดงาม...อีดงมินนั่นเอง

  


พวกเขาสบตากันวูบหนึ่งผ่านกระจกแต่ดงมินรีบมองไปทางอื่น ดงมินตกใจ คงเพราะไม่คิดว่าจะมีคนมาที่นี่ ครู่ต่อมาเจ้าตัวก็ตั้งสติได้ก่อนจะหันกลับมาหาเขา ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายประดับไปด้วยรอยยิ้มสุภาพที่บินยังคงจำได้ดีจากการพบกันครั้งแรก

  


“หวัดดี” ดงมินเอ่ยเสียงเบา เจ้าตัวพูดแค่นั้นและบินก็ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมก้อนเนื้อในอกของเขาถึงได้เต้นผิดจังหวะ เหมือนกับที่เขาไม่รู้ว่าทำไมตัวเองถึงได้ยังยืนเงอะงะอยู่ตรงประตู บินก้าวเข้าไปในห้อง

  


“หวัดดี”

  


ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรอีกหลังจากนั้น บินคิดว่าเขากับดงมินพูดกันยังไม่เกินสิบคำด้วยซ้ำนับตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่พบกัน จึงไม่แปลกเลยที่บรรยากาศจะตึงเครียดแบบนี้ บินนั่งลงบนม้านั่งแล้วแกล้งทำเป็นผูกเชือกรองเท้า

  


“ฉันกำลังจะกลับพอดี...” ดงมินเดินไปที่ล็อกเกอร์ก่อนจะเริ่มเก็บข้าวของ บินสังเกตเห็นว่ามือของอีกฝ่ายสั่นเล็กน้อย เป็นเพราะเหนื่อย? หรือเป็นเพราะเจ้าตัวกำลังกังวลกับอะไรบางอย่าง? บินนึกถึงการประเมินวันนี้ ดงมินเป็นเด็กฝึกคนแรกๆ ที่เข้ารับการประเมิน ดงมินไม่ได้ขี้เกียจ แต่เจ้าตัวไม่มีทักษะมาก่อนเลยสักนิด ตอนนี้ให้ประเมินอย่างดีที่สุดก็อยู่ในระดับทั่วไป เหมือนกับที่มีคนเคยบอกเขา หน้าสวยๆ ช่วยคุณจากคำพูดร้ายๆ ไม่ได้หรอก

  


แต่ในขณะที่คนอื่นมองเห็นแค่ทักษะระดับทั่วไป บินกลับมองเห็นการพัฒนา เขายังจำที่มินฮยอกพูดได้...ดงมินทุ่มเท ดงมินทะเยอทะยาน ที่ดงมินอยู่ซ้อมต่อก็เพราะผิดหวังกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินจากการประเมินหรือเปล่า?

  


แล้วเขาก็จำคำพูดอีกอย่างของมินฮยอกได้ คำพูดที่ว่ามินฮยอกไม่ได้รู้สึกอยากผูกมิตรกับดงมิน เด็กฝึกส่วนใหญ่ก็รู้สึกเหมือนกัน ตอนที่บินถามชานอูเกี่ยวกับดงมิน ชานอูแค่ยักไหล่แล้วตอบว่าดงมินดูไม่เป็นมิตร ซึ่งบินก็เข้าใจได้ ดงมินไม่ใช่แค่หล่อ ถ้าแค่หล่ออาจจะดึงดูดผู้คนให้เข้าหาก็ได้ แต่ดงมินงดงามจนลืมหายใจ เป็นความงามแบบที่ทำให้คนตกตะลึงและหวาดหวั่น ทำให้คนอิจฉา...และผลักไสผู้คนให้ถอยห่าง

  


แต่หากจะมีอะไรที่บินสังเกตเห็นเกี่ยวกับดงมิน นั่นก็คือดงมินไม่ใช่คนหยิ่งผยองอย่างแน่นอน ดงมินสุภาพเกินไป ยิ้มมากเกินไป...ราวกับเป็นกลไกป้องกันตัวเอง ดงมินก็แค่ขี้อาย บินไม่เคยเกลียดดงมินเลยสักนิด เขากลัวมากกว่า...กลัวความรู้สึกที่ตัวเองมีตอนเห็นดงมินครั้งแรก กลัวตัวเองที่รู้สึกว่าดงมินช่างงดงาม กลัวว่าตัวเองจะตกลงไปในหลุมลึกและไม่มีทางปีนกลับขึ้นมาได้อีกเลย

  


‘กลัว’ ...คำนั้นดังสะท้อนอยู่ในหัว บินขมวดคิ้ว ตอนนี้เขารู้แล้วว่าความรู้สึกของตัวเองคืออะไร... และสำหรับเขา ความกลัวก็เป็นเหตุผลที่ห่วยในการตัดสินใจทำหรือไม่ทำอะไร

  


และ...บินนึกถึงความทุ่มเทของดงมิน ดงมินทุ่มเทอย่างหนักเสมอมาแม้แค่รูปลักษณ์ของเจ้าตัวก็การันตีได้แล้วว่าดงมินจะต้องได้เป็นหนึ่งในสมาชิกบอยแบนด์ในอนาคตของฟานตาจิโอแน่ๆ บินนึกถึงตอนที่เด็กฝึกคนอื่นพยายามเลี่ยงดงมิน...บางครั้งการถูกเมินก็แย่พอๆ กับการถูกกลั่นแกล้ง

  


“ดงมิน?”

  


ดงมินมองเขา แล้วจู่ๆ บินก็นึกถึงเสียงฝนและแมกไม้กลางป่าที่เขาฟังเป็นบางครั้งเมื่อต้องการผ่อนคลาย ดงมินเหมือนกระรอกบนกิ่งไม้ที่กำลังกวาดตามองสิ่งแวดล้อมรอบตัวอย่างสงสัยและหวาดระแวง

  


“ไปหาอะไรกินด้วยกันมั้ย?”

  


ดงมินจ้องมาที่เขา นิ้วมือกำรอบสายสะพายเป้แน่น “ฉันเหรอ?”

  


ที่นี่ก็ไม่มีดงมินคนอื่นเสียหน่อย บินคิดแต่ไม่ได้พูดออกไป “คนอื่นคงไปร้านประจำกันแต่ฉันอยากลองไปร้านใหม่ที่เพิ่งเปิดใกล้ๆ น่ะ”

  


“โอ้ เข้าใจหละ อืม ก็เอาสิ?”

  


“เยี่ยมเลย มีเพื่อนกินยังไงก็ดีกว่า ฉันจะได้แกล้งเนียนได้ว่าไม่ได้กินเนื้อสำหรับ 5 ที่คนเดียว”

  


ดงมินหัวเราะ และการหัวเราะครั้งนี้ก็ต่างจากรอยยิ้มที่เจ้าตัวเคยมอบให้บินก่อนหน้านี้โดยสิ้นเชิง ราวกับใบหน้าของดงมินสดใสขึ้น นัยน์ตาสองข้างกลายเป็นรูปพระจันทร์เสี้ยว แล้วหัวใจบินก็เต้นผิดจังหวะ ภาพตรงหน้าช่างงดงาม และเสียงหัวเราะของดงมินก็ทำให้บินนึกถึงกาแฟที่แม่เคยชงให้ทานตอนเช้า...ทั้งอบอุ่น เข้มข้น และหอมหวาน

  


อาจจะแปลกที่คิดแบบนั้น แต่เสียงหัวเราะของดงมินทำให้เขานึกถึงบ้าน

  


***

  


หลังจากนั้นอะไรๆ ก็เปลี่ยนไป ไม่ใช่แค่ระหว่างเขากับดงมินเท่านั้น ชานอูกับชานฮีไม่ผ่านการประเมินครั้งถัดมาและออกจากบริษัทไป พวกเขาสัญญาว่าจะพบกันบนเวทีในสักวันหนึ่ง บินกลั้นน้ำตาเอาไว้ตอนที่กล่าวอำลากับทั้งคู่ เขายิ้มสดใสและพยายามเต็มที่ที่จะให้กำลังใจและทำให้เพื่อนรู้สึกดีขึ้น เขาบอกชานอูกับชานฮีว่าทุกอย่างจะโอเค พวกเขาจะติดต่อกัน บินบอกเพื่อนว่าเขามั่นใจว่าทั้งคู่จะต้องได้เดบิวต์แน่ๆ

  


เขาไม่ได้ร้องไห้แต่หัวใจก็หล่นวูบตอนที่กอดชานอู แม้เขาจะพยายามโน้มน้าวเพื่อนให้เชื่อแบบนั้น แต่ก็ยังรู้สึกเหมือนโลกทั้งใบจบสิ้นอยู่ดี

  


เขามีความคิดแย่ๆ ในครั้งถัดมาที่เจอดงมิน แว่บหนึ่งเขาสงสัยว่าเพื่อนของเขาจะยังอยู่ที่นี่หรือเปล่าหากดงมินไม่ได้เข้ามาเป็นเด็กฝึกของฟานตาจิโอ อย่างน้อยหนึ่งในสองคนก็อาจจะได้เดบิวต์กับเขา ตอนนี้คนที่เขาเหลืออยู่ก็มีเพียงมินฮยอกและกลุ่มคนที่แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าคนแปลกหน้า

  


แต่แล้วในระหว่างช่วงพักของการซ้อม ดงมินก็นั่งลงข้างๆ เขาแล้วยื่นช็อคโกแลตแท่งมาให้ ดงมินส่งยิ้มบางมาให้ตอนที่บินหันไปมอง แต่นัยน์ตาของเจ้าตัวมีรอยกังวล

  


“ขอบใจ” บินกล่าวพร้อมกับรับขนมมา

  


“เพื่อนของนาย...ฉันก็อยากให้พวกเขาผ่านเหมือนกัน”

  


บินเงียบไปครู่หนึ่งขณะที่แกะช็อคโกแลต “ฉันก็เหมือนกัน” เขาพูดขึ้นในที่สุด มันเป็นความจริงและเขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดอะไรได้อีก

  


“ฉันรู้ว่าพวกนายคิดยังไง พวกเขาฝึกมาเป็นปีๆ แต่กลับถูกเตะออกจากบริษัทแล้วฉันก็ผ่านมาได้แค่เพราะ-”

  


“นายพัฒนาขึ้นเยอะในเวลาสั้นๆ ก็ไม่แปลกอยู่แล้วที่จะผ่าน” บินขัดขึ้น รู้สึกโกรธตัวเองที่เผลอคิดแบบนั้นไปครู่หนึ่ง ความกังวลปรากฏชัดอยู่ในน้ำเสียงของดงมินแม้เจ้าตัวจะพยายามซ่อนมัน เรื่องนี้ต้องทำให้ดงมินไม่สบายใจแค่ไหน? “แล้ว...นายก็เป็นเพื่อนฉันเหมือนกัน”

  


ดงมินไม่ได้ตอบกลับมา และเมื่อบินเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง เขาก็พบว่าดงมินแค่มองมาที่เขาพร้อมกับกะพริบตา

  


“อะไรล่ะ” บินหัวเราะ ดงมินแปลกใจขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ พวกเขาสนิทกันมากขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว ถึงจะยังเรียกว่าเพื่อนสนิทไม่ได้ แต่...บินคิดว่าพวกเขาอาจจะไปถึงจุดนั้นได้ พวกเขาจะต้องไปถึงจุดนั้นได้แน่ๆ

  


ดงมินส่ายหัวและส่งยิ้มกลับมา และภาพนั้นก็งดงามจนลืมหายใจ ปกติดงมินก็สวยมากอยู่แล้ว ไม่ยุติธรรมเลยที่รอยยิ้มของเจ้าตัวจะเจิดจ้าขนาดนี้ มันแทบจะเหมือนกับการมองพระอาทิตย์ บินหลบตามองพื้น จู่ๆ ก็รู้สึกเขินขึ้นมา เขากัดช็อคโกแลตแท่งในมือเพื่อดึงตัวเองออกมาจากความรู้สึกอันยุ่งเหยิง

  


“หลังซ้อมไปหาอะไรกินกันมั้ย? เดี๋ยวฉันเลี้ยงเอง”

  


“เอาสิ” บินพึมพำตอบกลับไปทั้งที่ช็อคโกแลตยังเต็มปาก

  


“บางที...” ดงมินหยุดพูด ท่าทางลังเล “บางทีมินฮยอกอาจจะไปด้วยได้?”

  


บินพยักหน้า “เดี๋ยวบอกให้” ดงมินกับมินฮยอกไม่ได้สนิทกันมากขึ้นแม้ช่วงนี้บินจะใช้เวลาอยู่กับดงมินบ่อยๆ บางทีเรื่องนี้อาจจะทำให้ดงมินไม่สบายใจ เป็นไปได้ที่เด็กฝึกส่วนใหญ่ที่เหลืออยู่จะได้เดบิวต์ด้วยกัน พวกเขาควรจะสนิทกันไว้

  


ตลกชะมัด...บินคิดพร้อมกับเคี้ยวช็อคโกแลต เขาไม่ได้ชอบช็อคโกแลตขนาดนั้นด้วยซ้ำแต่กลับสัมผัสได้ถึงความตั้งใจของดงมินที่จะทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้น และนั่นก็มากพอที่จะทำให้ช็อคโกแลตอร่อยขึ้น มากพอที่จะทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้น ทุกอย่างยังคงราบรื่นดี เขายังคงก้าวเดินไปตามเส้นทางแห่งความฝัน...และเขาไม่ได้เดินอยู่เพียงลำพัง

  


***

  


เหมาะแล้วที่ดงมินเกิดในช่วงต้นฤดูใบไม้ผลิ

  


ความคิดนั้นผุดขึ้นมาในหัวระหว่างที่พวกเขากำลังเตรียมปาร์ตี้วันเกิดให้ดงมิน ดงมินมีความสุขมากและพร่ำขอบคุณทุกคนซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เจ้าตัวสนุกกับปาร์ตี้จริงๆ และบินก็รู้สึกว่าดงมินน่าเอ็นดูเหลือเกิน เขาบอกได้ว่าคนอื่นๆ ก็คิดเหมือนกัน ความรู้สึกที่พวกเขาเคยมีต่อดงมินก่อนหน้านี้ไม่ได้สำคัญอีกต่อไป มันไม่สำคัญเลยที่ปีที่แล้วจะไม่มีใครรับรู้วันเกิดของดงมินนอกจากบินกับจินอู พี่ชายที่ใจดีกับดงมินมาตั้งแต่ต้น ทุกอย่างกลายเป็นอดีตไปแล้ว มีหลายอย่างเปลี่ยนแปลงไปในปีนั้น

  


พวกเขาอัดวิดีโอสั้นๆ ขณะที่ร้องเพลงสุขสันต์วันเกิดให้ดงมิน บินเปล่งเสียงร้องออกมาจากใจ เสียงเขาทั้งดังทั้งสูง ความรักใคร่ที่เต็มตื้นอยู่ในอกทำให้เขาดึงหัวดงมินเข้ามาชิดแล้วลูบเบาๆ เขาอยากให้ดงมินยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขแบบนี้เสมอ เหมือนกับรุ่งอรุณแรกในฤดูใบไม้ผลิที่เต็มไปด้วยแสงแดด

  


เขามองจินอูตบหลังดงมินเบาๆ อย่างรักใคร่พร้อมกับยุให้ซานฮาหอมแก้มดงมินเป็นของขวัญวันเกิด จินอูไม่ต้องใช้ความพยายามมากนัก ในไม่ช้าซานฮาก็ก้มลงจุ๊บแก้มดงมิน ทำให้เจ้าของวันเกิดหัวเราะออกมาอย่างเขินๆ

  


ระหว่างที่ดูดงมินเล่นสนุกไปกับคนอื่น หัวเราะอย่างเปิดเผย ทำตัวเหมือนเด็กเล็กๆ บินก็นึกถึงเด็กผู้ชายขี้อายแสนสุภาพที่มีรอยยิ้มสงวนท่าทีที่เขาพบเมื่อสองปีก่อนขึ้นมา เขาดีใจที่ตัวเองได้รู้จักดงมินมากขึ้น

  


“ขอบคุณนะ” ดงมินพูดขึ้นในเวลาต่อมาของคืนนั้น มือข้างหนึ่งวางที่ไหล่บินอย่างนุ่มนวล พวกเขากลับทีหลังเพื่อเก็บกวาดงานเลี้ยง บินเป่ายิ้งฉุบแพ้แต่ดงมินอาสาอยู่เป็นเพื่อน พวกเขาลงเอยด้วยการนั่งกินเค้กที่เหลือและคุยกันเรื่อยเปื่อย เสียงหัวเราะลั่นดังขัดบทสนทนาเงียบๆ เป็นครั้งคราว

  


“เรื่อง?”

  


“อย่ามาทำเป็นไม่รู้เรื่องน่ะ จินอูฮยองบอกว่าเป็นไอเดียนาย”

  


“เอ่อ จริงๆ แล้วเป็นไอเดียจินอูฮยองต่างหาก” บินพูดพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้าง ใบหน้าของดงมินก้ำกึ่งระหว่างคิ้วที่ขมวดเพราะความสับสนกับรอยยิ้มขำขัน

  


“ฉันควรจะเชื่อใครล่ะเนี่ย”

  


“นายคงไม่มีทางได้รู้หรอก”

  


ดงมินเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง สายตาจับจ้องไปที่พื้น รอยยิ้มบางประดับอยู่ที่ริมฝีปาก ความเงียบนั้นไม่ได้ทำให้อึดอัด พวกเขาสนิทกันมากจนความเงียบแบบนี้ไม่ได้รบกวนบินเลยแม้แต่น้อย เขารู้สึกดีที่เราได้นั่งข้างกันในห้องที่มีแสงไฟสลัวแบบนี้ มันให้ความรู้สึกสบายอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

  


“นายรู้มั้ย มีช่วงนึงที่ฉันกังวลว่าคงไม่มีใครชอบฉัน” ดงมินพูดขึ้นมาเงียบๆ “ฉันขี้อาย การจะเข้าหาคนอื่นก่อนก็เลยเป็นเรื่องยาก แล้วพวกเขา...พวกเขาก็แทบไม่เคยเข้าหาฉันก่อนเลย”

  


“พวกเขากลัวน่ะสิ ฉันหมายถึง...หน้าตานาย-”

  


“ฉันรู้” ดงมินขัดขึ้น น้ำเสียงเครียด “แล้วฉันก็รู้ว่าควรจะรู้สึกขอบคุณ ควรจะรู้ว่ามันเป็นข้อได้เปรียบข้อใหญ่ แต่บางครั้ง ฉันก็แค่หวังว่า...” เสียงดงมินแผ่วลง ก่อนจะเงียบไป แต่บินเดาได้ว่าดงมินหวังว่าอะไร

  


“ไม่ใช่แค่หน้าตานายหรอก นายทั้งฉลาด ขยัน แล้วก็ใจดีด้วย นายน่ะน่าทึ่งมากเลยรู้มั้ย” เขาพูดพร้อมกับวางมือทาบลงบนมือของดงมิน “เป็นหนึ่งในคนที่เยี่ยมที่สุดที่ฉันรู้จักเลย”

  


ดงมินหัวเราะ “นายชมฉันเกินไปแล้ว” เจ้าตัวถอนใจออกมาเบาๆ ก่อนจะจ้องมองมาที่บิน ราวกับดงมินหวังว่าจะพบอะไรบางอย่างบนหน้าเขา หรือบางทีดงมินอาจจะพยายามจดจำใบหน้าของเขาอยู่ บินรู้สึกว่าสมองตัวเองว่างเปล่า เขารู้สึกได้ว่าหน้าตัวเองร้อนผ่าว “ฉันดีใจนะที่เรากลายเป็นเพื่อนกัน นายมอบพลังให้ฉันได้มากเลย”

  


“ฉันก็ดีใจเหมือนกัน” บินเอ่ยด้วยเสียงแหบๆ ดงมินส่งยิ้มสดใสมาให้ บินมองเห็นขนตาที่เปียกชื้นของอีกฝ่าย เขาอยากจะยกมือขึ้นเช็ดน้ำตาให้แต่ก็ไม่กล้าพอ เขาจึงแค่บีบมือดงมินแน่นขึ้นและนึกถึงรุ่งอรุณของฤดูใบไม้ผลิและหยาดน้ำค้างบนใบหญ้า

  


***

  


ไม่นานหลังจากวันเกิดของดงมิน บริษัทก็ตัดสินชื่อวงและสมาชิก พวกเขาจะเดบิวต์ในช่วงฤดูใบไม้ผลิของปีหน้าในนามของวงอาสโทรที่มีสมาชิกหกคน จินอูร้องไห้ก่อนเป็นคนแรก ตามมาด้วยซานฮาที่แทบไม่อยากเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะได้เดบิวต์ จากนั้นดงมินที่อ่อนไหวเกินไปกับน้ำตาของคนอื่นก็ร้องไห้ตามขณะที่กอดซานฮาไว้แน่น พวกเขาแสดงความยินดีต่อกันและโทรหาพ่อแม่และเพื่อนๆ

  


บินไม่ได้ร้องไห้จนกระทั่งพวกเขาเริ่มทัวร์โชว์เคสก่อนเดบิวต์ ในตอนนั้น หลังจบการแสดงครั้งแรก บินก็ตระหนักได้ว่าเขาได้เดบิวต์แล้วในที่สุด และน้ำตาของเขาก็ไหลออกมาตอนที่นอนอยู่บนฟูกที่ปูคั่นระหว่างดงมินกับจินอู ทั้งคู่หลับไปแล้ว เขาพยายามร้องไห้ให้เงียบที่สุด ปล่อยให้หยดน้ำอุ่นร้อนไหลผ่านแก้มและสูดน้ำมูกเป็นบางครั้ง แต่ดงมินก็ตื่นขึ้นมาอยู่ดี บินรู้ว่าดงมินเป็นคนตื่นง่าย แต่เขาก็แน่ใจว่าตัวเองไม่ได้เสียงดังสักหน่อย?

  


บินพยายามเช็ดน้ำตาอย่างกังวล ดงมินหรี่ตามองเขาอย่างง่วงๆ แต่ทันทีที่รับรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น นัยน์ตาของเจ้าตัวก็เบิกกว้าง

  


“ขะ ขอโทษ ฉัน...”

  


ดงมินทำท่าทางให้บินเงียบก่อนจะขยับตัวเข้ามาใกล้มากขึ้น ความเป็นห่วงฉายชัดในดวงตาแม้จะยังง่วงงุน “เกิดอะไรขึ้น?”

  


บินยิ้ม “ฉันว่า...น้ำตาพวกนี้ไม่ได้เกิดจากเรื่องไม่ดีหรอก”

  


“โอ้” ดูเหมือนดงมินจะเข้าใจ อีกฝ่ายดึงมือเขาให้พ้นใบหน้าก่อนจะดึงเข้าไปใกล้ตัวเองแล้วสอดประสานนิ้วมือของพวกเขาเข้าด้วยกัน “บางครั้งการร้องไห้ออกมาก็ดีนะ”

  


“ฉันรู้ ฉันก็แค่...ไม่ชอบที่รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นเด็ก”

  


นัยน์ตาของดงมินเป็นประกาย “แต่พวกเรายังเด็กอยู่เลย”

  


บินพ่นลมออกทางจมูก “อย่าเหมารวมคนอื่นสิ อีดงมิน”

  


พวกเขานอนอยู่แบบนั้นครู่หนึ่งจนกระทั่งน้ำตาของบินหยุดไหล และสิ่งเดียวที่บินนึกออกก็คือเขาโชคดีเหลือเกินที่ได้เดบิวต์กับดงมิน แน่นอนว่าเขารักสมาชิกคนอื่นๆ เหมือนกัน แต่ระหว่างเขากับดงมินมีอะไรบางอย่าง อะไรบางอย่างที่พิเศษ ตอนนี้เขายังไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไร แต่ก็รู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะหาพบได้ง่ายๆ

  


“บินนี่...” ดงมินกระซิบ ดูเหมือนต้องการจะพูดอะไรต่อแต่ก็เปลี่ยนใจ แต่น้ำเสียงของดงมินที่เต็มไปด้วยความรักใคร่เมื่อเรียกชื่อเขาทำให้ใจของบินเจ็บ

  


มันทำให้เขานึกถึงการร่วงหล่น

  


***

  


บินไม่ได้รู้ตัวทันที เขาค่อยๆ เรียนรู้ว่าความรู้สึกของตัวเองนั้นลึกซึ้งเกินกว่าแรงดึงดูดเมื่อยามแรกพบ ลึกซึ้งยิ่งกว่ามิตรภาพที่พัฒนาขึ้นเมื่อเวลาผ่านไป แต่บินก็ไม่ได้กำหนดนิยามให้ความรู้สึกนั้นอยู่นานทีเดียว

  


แต่เขาก็รู้ความรู้สึกนั้นในที่สุดหลังเดบิวต์ได้สองเดือน พวกเขากำลังดูหนังกับสมาชิกคนอื่นหลังจากในที่สุดก็มีเวลาว่างมากพอที่จะใช้ประโยชน์จากทีวีที่เพิ่งได้มาหลังย้ายหอ ดงมินนั่งอยู่ข้างบินบนโซฟา ครั้งหนึ่งดงมินขำสิ่งที่มยองจุนพูดมากจนทิ้งตัวลงมาซบไหล่เขา บินก้มลงมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างขบขัน และดงมินก็สบตาเขาพร้อมส่งยิ้มกว้างมาให้อย่างมีความสุข เส้นผมของเจ้าตัวยุ่งเหยิง ดวงตาเป็นประกาย _'ช่างงดงามเหลือเกิน'_ บินคิด แล้วอีกความคิดหนึ่งก็ผุดขึ้นมา _'ฉันคงรักเขาจริงๆ ละมั้ง'_

  


บินไม่ได้ตกใจกับความคิดนั้นเลย เขารู้ตัวมาตลอดว่าเขาตกหลุมรักดงมินได้...เขาต้องตกหลุมรักดงมินแน่ๆ ถ้าปล่อยให้มันเกิดขึ้น แต่ก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะยอมรับความรู้สึกเหล่านั้นได้ในทันที บินยังมีภาพเลือนรางในหัวที่เขามีมาตลอดเกี่ยวกับอนาคต ไม่ว่าจะเป็นชื่อเสียง ความสำเร็จ ทำให้อาสโทรกลายเป็นวงที่ยิ่งใหญ่ ทำให้พ่อแม่ของเขามีความสุขและภูมิใจ แล้วหลังจากนั้น...การแต่งงาน ลูก หลาน มันอาจจะไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการตอนนี้แต่ก็เป็นสิ่งที่เขาแน่ใจว่าจะต้องมีในสักวันหนึ่ง เขายังไม่พร้อมเท่าไรนักที่จะบอกลาอนาคตนั้น แล้ว...เขาก็ชอบผู้หญิงด้วย และมันก็ง่ายกว่าใช่ไหมที่จะเป็นในสิ่งที่ทุกคนอยากให้เป็น?

  


“ฮยอง ได้ฟังบ้างไหมเนี่ย” จู่ๆ มินฮยอกก็ถามขึ้น บินกะพริบตา หลุดออกจากห้วงความคิด คนอื่นๆ กำลังมองมาที่เขา และบินก็รู้สึกอายมากอย่างไม่มีเหตุผลแม้จะรู้ว่าคนอื่นไม่มีทางรู้ว่าเมื่อครู่เขาคิดอะไรอยู่

  


“ก็แค่หนังทึ่มๆ” บินพูดอย่างปกป้องตัวเอง

  


“ย่า!” มยองจุนประท้วงพร้อมกับฟาดเท้าบินที่เป็นส่วนที่เอื้อมถึงง่ายที่สุดตอนนี้ที่เจ้าตัวนั่งอยู่บนพื้นหน้าพวกเขา “พูดออกมาได้ไง! ถ้าไม่นับเดอะลอร์ดออฟเดอะริง ฮ็อบบิทก็เป็นหนังที่ดีที่สุดแล้วเฟ้ย!”

  


“ลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงก็โอเคแหละ” บินเห็นด้วย “แต่เรื่องนี้...”

  


“ถ้าไม่ชอบก็ออกไปเลย!”

  


บินรู้ว่ามยองจุนไม่ได้จริงจัง แต่หนังเรื่องนี้ก็น่าเบื่อจริงๆ และก็เป็นข้ออ้างที่ดีในการขอตัวกลับไปที่ห้องด้วย เขาขยับตัวจะลุกขึ้นแต่ถูกดงมินคว้าแขนเอาไว้ก่อน

  


“ขอโทษนะ แต่นายยังไปไหนไม่ได้ทั้งนั้น” ดงมินเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงขี้เล่น “นายเป็นฮีทเตอร์ในร่างมนุษย์ของฉัน”

  


บินอยากจะประท้วงแต่เหมือนหัวใจของเขากำลังหลอมละลาย และเขาก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากหัวเราะ

  


“อา...จริงๆ เลย...” เขาถอนใจ แต่ดงมินไม่ได้สะทกสะท้านเลยสักนิดกับการประท้วงครึ่งๆ กลางๆ ของเขา

  


“ดูต่อไปเถอะน่า เดี๋ยวหลังๆ มันก็สนุกขึ้นเองแหละ” ดงมินพูด สายตาเลื่อนกลับไปจับจ้องที่หน้าจอทีวี เจ้าตัวนั่งชิดเขา แขนของทั้งคู่คล้องกันไว้จนกระทั่งหนังจบ แต่ไม่ได้มีแค่ดงมินหรอกที่อุ่น บินเองก็อุ่นเหมือนกัน แค่ในรูปแบบที่ต่างกัน

  


หนังยังคงน่าเบื่อจนกระทั่งจบ แต่กระนั้นบินก็ไม่ได้ถือสาหรอก

  


***

  


บางทีบินอาจจะอ่านเว็บตูนหรือดูอนิเมะมากไป เขาคิดว่าการซ่อนความรู้สึกไม่ให้เพื่อนสนิทรู้น่าจะยากกว่านี้ แต่พอเอาเข้าจริงๆ มันก็ไม่ได้ยากขนาดนั้น ใช่ว่าเขาจะคิดเรื่องนี้ตลอดเวลาเสียเมื่อไหร่ ความรู้สึกของเขายังอยู่ตรงนั้นตลอดเวลาก็จริง แต่ด้วยระดับความยุ่งของพวกเขา การซ่อนความคิดเหล่านั้นไว้หลังสคริปต์รายการวาไรตี้นับไม่ถ้วนหรือกลบฝังมันไว้ใต้เสียงเพลงกึกก้องในห้องซ้อมก็เป็นเรื่องง่ายๆ

  


แน่นอนว่ามีบางครั้งที่ความรู้สึกเหล่านั้นตีตื้นขึ้นมา อย่างเช่นเวลาที่ดงมินหัวเราะกับอะไรบางอย่างที่บินพูดจนตาเป็นประกาย เวลาดงมินเอนตัวพิงเขา กอดเขา หรือจับมือเขา และในสถานการณ์อื่นๆ อย่างเวลาโดนถามเกี่ยวกับสเป็คคนที่ชอบและสิ่งเดียวที่บินนึกออกก็คือดงมินงดงามแค่ไหนเวลายิ้ม แต่ส่วนใหญ่แล้วเขาก็เก็บซ่อนความรู้สึกของตัวเองเอาไว้ได้

  


บินไม่คิดว่าตัวเองแสดงออกโจ่งแจ้ง

  


หรืออาจจะ...ก็อาจจะมีบ้าง บางครั้ง หรือถึงแม้มันจะชัด จริงๆ แล้วบินก็อาจจะไม่ได้สนใจก็ได้

  


“ถ้าเป็นดงมินนายคงไม่บ่นซักคำ!” มยองจุนโวยวายเสียงดังเมื่อบินไม่ยอมให้เจ้าตัวขโมยอาหารในกล่องข้าว บินรู้สึกว่าหน้าตัวเองร้อนขึ้นฉับพลัน

  


“ไม่จริงสักหน่อย” เขาประท้วงพร้อมกับยัดเนื้อเข้าปากเพื่อซ่อนความเขินอาย เขารู้ว่ามยองจุนอาจจะพูดถูก แม้จะไม่ใช่ทั้งหมดก็ตาม บินจะต้องพูด _อะไร_ ออกไปแน่ๆ แต่นั่นเป็นเพราะเขาชอบแหย่ดงมินต่างหาก เขาไม่มีทางปฏิเสธได้ มีแค่ไม่กี่อย่างเท่านั้นที่เขาจะไม่ทำเพื่อดงมิน แต่มันก็ช่วยไม่ได้ ดงมินน่าทึ่งและคู่ควรกับสิ่งดีๆ ทั้งหมดบนโลกใบนี้ และถึงแม้มันจะเป็นแค่การสปอยล์ดงมินด้วยอะไรเล็กๆ น้อยๆ บินก็อยากทำให้ดงมินมีความสุข

  


ดงมินไม่ได้แสดงปฏิกิริยาอะไร เจ้าตัวเพียงแค่กินอาหารต่อไปเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เมื่อบินเงยหน้าขึ้นมองดงมินในอีกครู่ต่อมา อีกฝ่ายก็ส่งยิ้มสดใสมาให้ เขายิ้มตอบ ยังคงขัดเขินและโล่งใจที่ดูเหมือนดงมินจะไม่ได้ติดใจอะไรกับคำพูดของมยองจุน บางทีดงมินอาจจะคิดว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่เพื่อนสนิททำกัน บางทีมยองจุนก็อาจจะคิดแบบนั้นด้วยเหมือนกัน

  


บางทีการซ่อนความรู้สึกอาจจะง่ายกว่าที่เขาคิดจริงๆ ก็ได้

  


แต่บางครั้งการเก็บซ่อนความรู้สึกก็เป็นเรื่องยาก ดงมินกลายเป็นที่รู้จักในฐานะไอดอลรุ่นใหม่ที่หล่อที่สุดและเริ่มได้รับข้อเสนอให้ทำงานเดี่ยว มันเป็นโอกาสดีที่จะได้โปรโมทวง ดงมินถึงได้รับทุกข้อเสนอที่เข้ามา ดงมินยุ่งมากจนบางครั้งบินก็ไม่ได้เจออีกฝ่ายหลายวัน ดงมินกลับดึกและออกจากหอพักตั้งแต่รุ่งเช้า พอมีเวลาว่างก็ซ้อมอยู่ตลอดเพื่อไล่ตามสมาชิกคนอื่นให้ทันจนแทบไม่มีเวลานอน

  


และถึงแม้ดงมินจะไม่เคยบ่นและพูดว่ารู้สึกขอบคุณกับทุกโอกาส บินก็เห็นได้ว่าเจ้าตัวเหนื่อยแค่ไหน เขาบอกได้ว่ามีบางอย่างรบกวนจิตใจดงมินอยู่ ดงมินยิ้มน้อยลงและไม่เล่นหัวกับพวกเขาเหมือนเคย และบินก็รู้สึกเจ็บปวดเหลือเกินที่เห็นดงมินเป็นแบบนั้น สิ่งเดียวที่บินอยากทำก็คือการดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามากอดเอาไว้แล้วปลอบประโลม เขาอยากทำให้ดงมินหัวเราะอีกครั้ง เขาอยากปัดเป่าอะไรก็ตามที่ทำให้ดงมินทุกข์ใจ

  


แต่บินไม่รู้ว่าจะทำอย่างไร เขารู้ว่าดงมินชอบเก็บปัญหาไว้กับตัวเองและทนไม่ได้ที่จะกลายเป็นภาระของคนอื่น ซึ่งทำให้บินกังวลว่าการพยายามปลอบโยนหรือโน้มน้าวให้ดงมินพูดออกมาจะทำให้ดงมินไม่สบายใจแทน

  


ดังนั้นบินจึงทำทุกอย่างที่ทำได้ เขาพยายามทำให้ดงมินมีความสุขผ่านอะไรเล็กๆ น้อยๆ เหมือนที่ทำมาตลอด และแคร์น้อยลงเรื่อยๆ กับเสียงบ่นของมยองจุน เสียงเย้าแหย่ของมินฮยอก อาการกลอกตาของซานฮา และเวลาที่จินอูส่งสายตารู้ทันมาให้ ตราบใดที่ดงมินมีความสุข เรื่องพวกนี้ก็ไม่สำคัญเลยสักนิด

  


คืนหนึ่งหลังกลับจากออกกำลังกาย บินพบดงมินนั่งกอดเข่าร้องไห้อยู่ที่เตียงชั้นล่าง ดงมินคงไม่ได้ยินว่าบินกลับมาแล้วเพราะเสียงเพลงของ Usher ที่มินฮยอกเปิดซึ่งแผดดังออกมาจากอีกห้อง ดงมินดูตกใจตอนที่บินเดินเข้ามาในห้องและรีบป้ายน้ำตาออก แต่ความพยายามนั้นก็เปล่าประโยชน์เพราะน้ำตาหยดใหม่ก็ไหลลงมาเปื้อนแก้มเจ้าตัวอีกครั้ง

  


บินตกใจจนพูดไม่ออกไปครู่หนึ่ง ทั้งตกใจที่เห็นดงมินเป็นแบบนี้และตกใจที่ตัวเองรู้สึกเจ็บปวดขนาดนี้ ช่วยไม่ได้ที่บินจะสงสัยว่ากี่ครั้งแล้วที่เหตุการณ์แบบนี้เกิดขึ้นตอนที่เขาไม่อยู่ แค่คิดบินก็อยากจะร้องไห้ตามไปด้วย

  


“เกิดอะไรขึ้น” เขาถามอย่างอ่อนโยนพร้อมกับล็อคประตู

  


“ไม่มีอะไรหรอก” ดงมินสูดน้ำมูก “ฉันก็แค่...ฉันว่าฉันคงแค่เหนื่อย”

  


บินไม่เชื่อแม้แต่น้อย เขานั่งลงข้างดงมินก่อนจะโอบอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้ ดงมินไม่ได้ขัดขืน แต่บินรู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเกร็งขึ้นและเลี่ยงไม่สบตากับเขา ตาของดงมินบวม ดูเหมือนเจ้าตัวจะร้องไห้มาพักใหญ่แล้ว บินรู้สึกถึงแรงบีบรัดที่หัวใจ เขาอยากปัดเป่าความทุกข์ของดงมินออกไป ให้เขาเจ็บแทนเสียยังจะดีกว่า

  


และในช่วงเวลานั้น การเก็บซ่อนความรู้สึกก็ยิ่งยากเป็นพิเศษ เพราะบินอยากบอกเหลือเกินว่าดงมินวิเศษแค่ไหน งดงามแค่ไหน และเขาก็รักดงมินยิ่งกว่าใครทั้งหมด เขาอยากกอดดงมินเอาไว้แล้วจูบซับน้ำตาให้

  


แต่เขารู้ว่าตัวเองทำไม่ได้ เขาไม่ควรทำแบบนั้น แม้วันหนึ่งเขาจะตัดสินใจสารภาพ แต่ตอนนี้ยังไม่ใช่เวลานั้น การทำแบบนั้นมีแต่จะเป็นผลเสีย

  


เขาจึงนั่งข้างดงมินอยู่แบบนั้น ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายร้องไห้ บินทำได้แค่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ดงมินแค่นั้น สุดท้ายดงมินก็เขยิบเข้ามาใกล้ก่อนจะซบหัวลงบนไหล่เขา ดงมินผ่อนคลายขึ้นแล้ว และลมหายใจของเจ้าตัวก็สงบลงมากแม้จะยังสูดจมูกฟุดฟิดอยู่ บินเอื้อมไปหยิบม้วนกระดาษทิชชู่ช้าๆ เพื่อไม่ให้ดงมินตกใจ เขาโล่งใจที่เห็นดงมินยิ้มอีกครั้งเมื่อเขาพยายามเช็ดน้ำมูกให้

  


“ฉันทำเองได้นะรู้มั้ย” ดงมินพูดพร้อมกับหัวเราะ ถึงแม้เสียงหัวเราะนั้นจะสั่นเครือและฟังอู้อี้จากการร้องไห้ก็ตาม

  


“นายทำไม่ได้หรอก” บินตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงขี้เล่นแต่ก็ดื้อดึงอยู่ในที “นายเป็นเด็กทารก”

  


ดงมินไม่ได้ประท้วงอะไรอีก เจ้าตัวสั่งน้ำมูกลงบนทิชชู่ จากนั้นบินก็เช็ดหน้าอีกฝ่ายด้วยทิชชู่สะอาดอีกแผ่น ตาดงมินแดงและหน้าก็บวม แต่มันไม่ได้สำคัญอะไรเลยเพราะรอยยิ้มที่ดงมินส่งมาคือสิ่งที่งดงามที่สุดที่บินเคยเห็น

  


“บินนี่...” ดงมินดึงมือบินไปกุมไว้ “ขอบคุณนะ”

  


บินกลืนน้ำลาย มันอาจจะดูขัดเขินและยากที่จะพูดคำเหล่านั้นออกมา แต่เขาต้องพูดมันตอนนี้

  


“รู้มั้ย ถ้านายต้องการฉัน...ไม่ว่าจะอยากคุยหรือแค่อยู่ข้างๆ นายก็ตาม รู้มั้ย ฉันก็อยู่ตรงนี้เสมอ-”

  


“ฉันรู้” ดงมินพูด และความอบอุ่นในดวงตาคู่นั้นก็ทำให้หัวใจบินเต้นแรง “นายก็ทำแบบนั้นมาตลอด...” เสียงอีกฝ่ายแผ่วลงขณะที่บีบมือบิน พวกเขานั่งเงียบกันอยู่พักหนึ่ง บินพยายามทำให้หัวใจทรยศของตัวเองสงบลง และดงมินก็มองมือของทั้งคู่ที่กุมกันอยู่ หน้าของดงมินแดงเรื่อและประดับไปด้วยรอยยิ้มน้อยๆ แล้ววินาทีนั้นบินก็เข้าใจ เขาเข้าใจกระจ่างแจ้ง สายสัมพันธ์ที่พวกเขามีเป็นมากกว่ามิตรภาพและเราต่างก็รู้ บินไม่ได้ซ่อนความรู้สึกเก่งขนาดนั้น และดงมินก็ไม่ได้ความรู้สึกช้าขนาดนั้น

  


เขาประสานนิ้วมือของทั้งคู่เข้าด้วยกัน และนึกสงสัยว่าหัวใจของดงมินจะเต้นเร็วเหมือนเขาไหม ความรู้สึกของเราจะตรงกันไหม หรือเป็นแค่ความรู้สึกที่เข้มข้นพอกันแต่เป็นความรักคนละแบบ แต่ไม่ว่าคำตอบนั้นจะคืออะไร เขาก็รู้ว่าความรู้สึกที่พวกเขามีให้กันนั้นพิเศษ และเขาก็จะทะนุถนอมมันไว้ให้นานที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

  


สำหรับตอนนี้ แค่ได้อยู่เคียงข้างดงมินเขาก็พอใจแล้ว และสักวันหนึ่งเขาก็อาจจะบอกดงมินได้ว่าเขารู้สึกอย่างไรกันแน่

  


***

  


เขาตัดสินใจแล้ว

  


มันไม่ใช่การตัดสินใจที่ยาก...ไม่ได้ยากขนาดนั้น ไม่มีทางไหนดีไปกว่านี้ในเมื่อเวลาผ่านไปเนิ่นนานแต่ความรู้สึกของเขากลับไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปเลย ใกล้จะถึงวันครบรอบสองปีของอาสโทรแล้ว และก็เป็นเวลามากกว่าสี่ปีแล้วนับตั้งแต่ที่เขากับดงมินพบกัน และไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไร ในระหว่างช่วงเวลานั้น บินก็เลิกใส่ใจแผนการในอนาคตที่เคยมี เขายังคงชอบเด็กๆ แต่การมีลูกของตัวเองก็ไม่ได้สำคัญขนาดนั้น เรื่องแต่งงานยิ่งแล้วใหญ่ เขาไม่อยากทำให้พ่อแม่ผิดหวัง แต่บางทีพวกท่านอาจจะไม่ผิดหวังขนาดนั้นก็ได้? เขาหวังว่าจะเป็นแบบนั้น แต่ไม่ว่าจะอย่างไร ความเห็นของพ่อกับแม่ก็เปลี่ยนใจหรือหัวใจของเขาไม่ได้...เขารักอีดงมิน

  


และเขาก็จะบอกดงมิน ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้ ยังก่อน ไม่ใช่ตอนที่พวกเขากำลังโปรโมทและยุ่งเสียจนไม่มีเวลาพักผ่อนเพียงพอ เขาคิดเรื่องนี้อย่างรอบคอบและไม่ต้องการเร่งรีบอะไร แต่ไม่นานหรอก...อีกไม่นานหรอก

  


“คิดอะไรอยู่เหรอ” ดงมินถาม เห็นได้ชัดว่าเจ้าตัวกำลังขำที่บินจ้องโทรศัพท์อย่างไร้จุดหมายมาจนถึงตอนนี้ ข้อความ _“Game Over”_ ของเกมมือถือกะพริบใส่เขาซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า

  


บินเงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนพูด ดงมินแต่งหน้าทำผมสำหรับขึ้นเวทีเสร็จแล้ว และเจ้าตัวก็งดงามจนลืมหายใจเหมือนเคย บินคิดอยู่บ่อยๆ ว่าพวกสไตลิสต์เสียเวลาไปเปล่าๆ เพราะถึงแม้จะไม่มีเครื่องสำอางพวกนี้ ดงมินก็ยังดูดีมากอยู่ดี

  


“นักคิดอย่างฉันก็มีอะไรให้คิดอยู่ตลอดเวลาแหละ”

  


ซานฮาที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ พ่นลมหายใจออกมาทางจมูกแม้ตาจะยังไม่ละจากสมุดที่เจ้าตัวใช้จดภาษาอังกฤษ “อย่างเรื่องอาหารแล้วก็เรื่องนอนอะนะ”

  


“อย่างเรื่องอะไรฉลาดๆ ที่เด็กน้อยอย่างนายไม่เข้าใจไงล่ะ”

  


“ที่พูดนั่นเป็นผู้ใหญ่มากเลย บินนี่” ดงมินพูด นัยน์ตาเป็นประกาย

  


“ขอบใจนะที่รับรู้”

  


ดงมินนั่งอยู่ระหว่างเขากับซานฮาและกำลังตั้งใจอ่านโน้ตของตัวเองอยู่ ครู่ต่อมาดงมินกับซานฮาก็เริ่มคุยกันเป็นภาษาอังกฤษ บทสนทนาจากฝั่งซานฮายังฟังแปลกๆ เล็กน้อย บินมองทั้งคู่ เขายิ้มเมื่อดงมินแก้ประโยคให้ซานฮาอย่างใจเย็น ยิ้มเมื่อดงมินยิ้มกว้างอย่างภูมิใจทุกครั้งที่ซานฮาพูดถูก ดงมินหล่อเสมอแต่บินคิดว่าดงมินงดงามเป็นพิเศษเวลาตื่นเต้นกับอะไรบางอย่างและเวลาที่เจ้าตัวยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขเมื่อมองคนที่รักหรือคอยให้กำลังใจเพื่อนๆ...มีความสุขที่ได้เห็นพวกเขาเติบโต

  


ตอนนี้แค่ได้มองดงมินแบบนี้ อยู่เคียงข้างดงมินแบบนี้ บินก็พอใจแล้ว

  


มันยังไม่ถึงเวลา แต่คำว่า _“ถ้าเขาบอกไป”_ ได้กลายเป็นคำว่า _“เมื่อไรที่ควรบอก”_ อาจจะเป็นปีหน้า อาจจะเป็นในช่วงฤดูใบไม้ผลิ เพราะฤดูใบไม้ผลิหมายถึงการเริ่มต้นใหม่...และก็เป็นวันเกิดของดงมินด้วย

  


บางทีเขาอาจจะพร้อมสำหรับการเริ่มต้นใหม่ในไม่ช้า ไม่ว่าการเริ่มต้นนั้นจะเป็นอะไรก็ตาม

  


***

  


“ฉันแปลกใจนะเนี่ยที่นายตื่นจริงๆ” ดงมินกล่าวทักเขาด้วยประโยคนั้นเมื่อบินก้าวออกมาเหยียบดาดฟ้า ประตูที่เชื่อมกับบันไดปิดตามหลังเขาพร้อมเสียงเอียดอาด ดาดฟ้าหอพักของพวกเขาสวยสู้ดาดฟ้าของบริษัทที่มีสวนสวยไม่ได้ แต่วิวจากที่นี่สวยกว่ามาก

  


“ก็นายอุตส่าห์ขอร้องดีๆ นี่นะ”

  


พื้นของดาดฟ้าว่างเปล่า มีเพียงผ้าห่มที่ดงมินปูไว้ บินนั่งลงข้างดงมิน ใกล้พอที่ขาทั้งคู่จะสัมผัสกัน ดูเหมือนดงมินจะไม่ได้ถือสาอะไรเพราะเจ้าตัวเอนร่างเข้ามาชิดเขากว่าเดิมเสียอีก ดงมินสวมแค่เสื้อกันหนาว และถึงแม้บินที่สวมเสื้อฮู้ดอยู่จะไม่รู้สึกอะไร แต่บินก็รู้สึกได้ว่าดงมินจะต้องหนาวแน่ๆ อากาศในช่วงอาทิตย์สุดท้ายของเดือนมีนาคมอบอุ่นแต่ก็ยังหนาวเย็นในเวลาเช้าตรู่แบบนี้

  


“เป็นธรรมเนียมที่ประหลาดดีนะ ทรมานตัวเองในวันเกิดเนี่ย”

  


“ทรมาน?”

  


“ตื่นตี 5 ก็คือการทรมานนั่นแหละ”

  


ดงมินหัวเราะ “มันจะนำโชคดีมาให้ต่างหาก ดูพระอาทิตย์ขึ้นคนเดียวในวันเกิด คิดถึงอนาคต แต่ว่า...” ดงมินเหลือบตามองเขา “ฉันไม่อยากอยู่คนเดียว”

  


“ก็นะ ฉันก็อยู่ตรงนี้แล้วไง” บินมองท้องฟ้าที่สว่างขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว ผืนนภาสีครามเข้มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีชมพู แดง และสีเหลือง “หวังว่าจะคุ้มค่านะ”

  


“เราโชคดีที่วันนี้ฟ้าเปิด”

  


“นายน่ะสิที่โชคดี วันไหนฟ้าครึ้มฉันตื่นยากกว่านี้อีก”

  


“ฉันก็ไม่คิดเลยด้วยซ้ำว่านายจะตื่น”

  


บินแค่หัวเราะ เขาไม่ได้พูดว่าตัวเองแทบไม่ได้นอนเลยด้วยซ้ำ หลังรับคำอวยพรจากทุกคนดงมินก็พูดเรื่องดูพระอาทิตย์ขึ้นขึ้นมา แล้วบินก็ตัดสินใจได้ เขาจะบอกดงมินตอนนี้

  


“ที่นี่เงียบจัง” ดงมินพูดขึ้น “ดีอยู่หรอก แต่ก็หนาว” ดงมินกระเถิบเข้ามาชิดมากขึ้นและเอนตัวพิงเขา ถ้าเป็นเวลาปกติบินคงยกแขนขึ้นโอบอีกฝ่ายไว้ แต่ตอนนี้เขากำลังเครียด แม้เขาจะคิดว่าดงมินรู้อยู่แล้ว แม้เขาจะรู้ว่าไม่มีอะไรมาสั่นคลอนมิตรภาพของเราได้ แต่เขาก็ยังกังวล จู่ๆ เขาก็นึกถึงเอ็มวีเพลง Confession ขึ้นมา ตลกดีที่ฉากสารภาพรักก็ถ่ายบนดาดฟ้าเหมือนกัน เขาหวังว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองจะมีสติและเด็ดเดี่ยวเหมือนกับในเอ็มวี

  


ส่วนแรกของพระอาทิตย์โผล่พ้นขอบฟ้าขึ้นมาเป็นสีขาวเจิดจ้า และนั่นก็เป็นตัวกระตุ้นให้บินสารภาพ เขาสัญญากับตัวเองไว้...ก่อนที่พระอาทิตย์จะขึ้น

  


“ดงมินนี่” เขาพูดพร้อมกับหันไปหาอีกฝ่าย ดงมินหันมามอง เลิกคิ้วกับน้ำเสียงจริงจังของเขา บินคิดว่าจะพูดว่า 'ฉันชอบนาย' มันดูจริงจังน้อยกว่า ลึกซึ้งน้อยกว่า แต่นั่นก็เป็นเหตุผลที่บินตัดสินใจไม่พูดคำนี้ คำว่าชอบอธิบายความรู้สึกที่เขามีต่อดงมินไม่ได้เลย แต่สิ่งที่เขารู้สึกก็ยากที่จะพูดออกไปยิ่งกว่า

  


เขาสูดลมหายใจลึกๆ ก่อนจะพูดออกไป

  


เป็นเวลาครู่หนึ่งที่ทุกอย่างตกอยู่ในความเงียบ สิ่งที่เขาได้ยินมีเพียงเสียงรถราจากที่ไกลๆ และเสียงเต้นของหัวใจตัวเอง แล้วดงมินก็ส่งยิ้มมาให้เขา และบินก็คิดว่าท้องฟ้ายามพระอาทิตย์ขึ้นงดงามสู้รอยยิ้มของดงมินไม่ได้เลย

  


“ฉันรู้” ดงมินโน้มตัวเข้ามาก่อนจะกดจูบที่ริมฝีปากของบินเร็วๆ มันเกิดขึ้นเร็วมากแต่ก็นานพอที่จะทำให้บินหน้าร้อนวูบ ใบหน้าของดงมินก็แดงไม่ต่างกัน แต่เจ้าตัวดูพอใจที่เรียกปฏิกิริยาแบบนั้นจากเขาได้ “ฉันก็รักนาย” ดงมินเอ่ยเสียงเบาอย่างอายๆ แต่เต็มไปด้วยความรักใคร่

  


บินมีความสุขที่ได้ฟังจนอดไม่ได้ที่จะฉีกยิ้มกว้างไปจนถึงใบหู

  


“ดีมาก” เขาหัวเราะแล้วโอบแขนรอบตัวดงมินเพื่อดึงเข้ามาใกล้ เขาลูบตัวอีกฝ่ายเพื่อสร้างความอบอุ่นให้ พวกเขากอดกันแบบนั้นขณะที่ดูพระอาทิตย์ขึ้น แสงสีเหลืองและสีแดงนุ่มนวลแต่งแต้มท้องฟ้า แสงอาทิตย์เริ่มทำให้ทุกอย่างอุ่นขึ้น

  


มันตลกดีที่เขาไม่รู้สึกว่าตัวเองเพิ่งสารภาพรักเลยสักนิด มันเหมือนกับเราเพิ่งแลกเปลี่ยนคำว่า _'ฉันรักนาย'_ แบบสบายๆ แสดงความรู้สึกที่เราต่างรู้อยู่แล้ว บางทีมันอาจจะเป็นแบบนั้นจริงๆ ก็ได้ บินเคยนึกถึงการเริ่มต้นใหม่ แต่เขารู้สึกเหมือนกำลังสานต่อสิ่งที่เรามีมานานแล้วมากกว่า

  


บินตัดสินใจว่าเขาชอบที่มันเป็นแบบนี้มากกว่า

  


 

จบ.

**Author's Note:**

> \- To bijyu-nim: I just wanna thank you for letting me translate this fanfic. Your writing is so beautiful ㅠㅠ This fanfic will remain as one of my most favorite Binu fic of all time ♡♡♡  
> \- แปลจากฟิค sky blush ของคุณ bijyu หนึ่งในฟิคอิ๊งบีนูที่รักมากกกก ได้รับอนุญาตก่อนแปลเรียบร้อยแล้วจ้ะ  
> \- ใครไม่สะดวกเมนท์ในนี้หวีดได้ที่แท็ก #skyblushบีนู เลยจ้ะ (ชื่อแท็กมักง่ายมากแต่ให้อภัยชุ้นเถอะ ชุ้นยังไม่ได้เก็บกาเป๋าเลย 55555555)  
> \- ลงในนี้เพราะรีบมาก จะเก็บกาเป๋าไปเที่ยวแล้ว เด็กดีก็คือขี้เกียจแต่งธีม ถ้าว่างอาจจะเอาไปลงในนั้นด้วย  
> \- ตั้งใจลงวันนี้เพื่อเป็นของขวัญปลอบใจสหายชาวเรือที่พรุ่งนี้ต้องไปโรงเรียน/ทำงานแล้ว แต่เสร็จดึกไปหน่อย ขออภัยจีๆ TT  
> \- เป็นฟิคแปลเรื่องแรก หวังว่าจะชอบกันนะก๊ะ ผิดพลาดประการใดขออภัยด้วย  
> \- ชื่อเรื่องกากจ่น แต่คิดไม่ออกแล้ววว อาจมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงในภายหลัง  
> \- ไม่มีอะไรจะพูดละ รักบีนูรักอาสโทรกันเยอะๆ นะก๊ะ จ๊วบ


End file.
